The skin has an important role in protection and is the body's first line of defence against disease with the epidermis providing a barrier against microbial invasion. Accordingly, the primary goal in the treatment of wounds, burns, grazes and other damage to the skin is rapid closure and healing of the wound to prevent infection.
Wound healing is a complex process which is generally regarded as involving three overlapping phases: inflammation, proliferation and remodelling. The first phase involves clotting to obtain haemostasis and the recruitment of neutrophils to destroy bacteria and necrotic tissue, followed by recruitment of macrophages. During the second phase angiogenesis occurs in which endothelial cells enter the wound site, simultaneously fibroblasts enter the wound site and help produce granulation tissue. The formation of granulation tissue allows reepithelialisation to take place. During the final remodelling phase the levels of collagen production and degradation equalise and the healed wound is slowly altered to achieve maximal strength. Wound healing is delayed or impaired when any of these processes do not function properly or in a timely manner. This can lead to a chronic wound which can be both a major setback to the individual and a costly clinical problem. Therefore, a composition that speeds up the body's natural process of regenerating dermal and epidermal tissue is advantageous.
The present inventors have surprisingly found that plant extracts disclosed herein and compositions comprising same, promote wound healing and skin repair by inducing early proliferation of the epithelium. Furthermore, these compositions increase the thickness and mechanical strength of the healed wound site. In addition, it has been discovered that these compositions may also provide other therapeutic benefits.